


Bed Companions

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Winter is coming on Camelot and it’s time for everyone to find his bed warmer to spend the coldest months with.





	Bed Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this prompt: Merlin/Percival - Canon!Au  
> Stranded by the snow, Merlin taking advantage of Percival's bulk to stay warm.
> 
> Thanks to digthewriter for the wonderful and fast beta

Merlin entered Percival’s rooms and looked around. The place was tidy, still it felt lived in with a few clothes around, a bowl of apples and some books scattered next to the bed.

It was very different from the other Knights’ quarters Merlin had already visited. Lancelot’s ones were so neat and everything had his own place. It perfectly reflected Lancelot’s personality. On the other side, Gwaine’s rooms were messy, not always clean, with objects thrown all around.

“Are you alright?” Percival asked, closing the door behind them.

Merlin nodded but he wasn’t sure he was really alright. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, what was expected from him.

It was the first time he had been officially appointed as a bed warmer and he wasn’t sure what it covered.

In the past years, he had spent the winters in Arthur’s rooms. A second bed had been installed for him and he had enjoyed the big fire warming up the room.

It was different now, though. Arthur was married to Gwen and it would be improper for a manservant to share the couple’s rooms.

So when the court gathered to discuss the winter’s arrangements, Merlin had stayed in a corner, hoping nobody will realise he hadn’t anywhere to spend the cold months. Of course, it hadn’t gone unnoticed and it had been Gwen who had told Arthur they had forgotten about his manservant.

***

“Merlin? Is it true you don’t have any plans?” Arthur asked.

Merlin tried to find a believable lie but nothing came and his hesitation was enough of an answer for Arthur.

“I see!”

The King looked at the nobles and knights assembled in front of him again.

“Lords and Sirs, would anyone have a place left for my most faithful manservant to spend the cold months?”

Nearly immediately, Sir Bors advanced in front of the throne. He had already claimed a laundress and a horse keeper but it seemed like it wasn’t enough to keep his quite large body warm.

“I, my King!”

Merlin shivered. He had noticed Sir Bors lewd looks before and the knight was well-known for his habit of groping the servants, males and females alike, in the unlit corridors.

Merlin tried to catch Arthur’s gaze and hoped his King will notice his discomfort at the prospect of spending the winter with Sir Bors. But before Arthur could even answer, Percival advanced in front of the throne.

“I don’t have a companion yet, my King so let me, volunteer, too.”

Arthur looked at Percival and a small smile appeared on his lips. Merlin let out a relieved sigh.

“Sir Bors, as it seems you already have two companions, I’ll allow Sir Percival to take Merlin as his companion for the winter.”

***

“Merlin?”

Percival’s voice brought Merlin back to the present.

“Yes?” Merlin answered, turning back towards the knight.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Merlin nodded but it clearly didn’t convince Percival.

“Merlin… If anything is bothering you, you can tell me you know. We are going to spend all the winter together and I’d like if we got along during these months.”

Merlin hesitated. Percival really seemed sincere. And in the year and a half, the knight had spent in Camelot, Merlin never had to doubt him. So Merlin finally confessed what was worrying him.

“I… I’ve never been with a…companion before. With Arthur, it wasn’t like that… I don’t know what’s expected of him.” Merlin said, not looking at Percival anymore but focusing on a strange knot in the wood of Percival’s bed leg.

“Merlin…”

Percival came closer and wanted to touch Merlin but changed his mind, letting his hand fell back along his body.

“Merlin, I don’t expect anything from you except your company. Winter companions are whatever they want to be. The idea, of course, is to share the same bed during the harsher days and nights, to keep warm. Most of the time, it’s nothing more than that and spending time together for the rest of the season… Reading, talking, playing games. Or ignoring each other if that what you want.”

Merlin finally looked back at Percival, slightly reassured.

“Of course, some companions decide to share more but it should always be by mutual consent… So be reassured I won’t ask you anything. I only hope we will take the opportunity of being confined together to know each other better… If you agree.”

For the first time that day, Merlin relaxed a little and a small smile even appeared on his lips.

“I’d really like that.”

***

After their discussion, Percival had suggested Merlin went to retrieve his personal belongings from his own room. As the moment, they were still free to roam the castle during the day but, if the bird watchers were right, snow will arrive in two days. The servants were already stocking all the room with firewood and furs.

Merlin came back to Percival’s quarters a little after the sun has set. He was pushing a heavy trunk in front of him and Percival immediately went to help.

“You should have asked me to come and help you.”

“I didn’t want to bother you… And some servants helped me in the stairs.”

They put the trunk at the foot of the bed.

“Merlin, for the next weeks, my rooms are yours too and I want you to feel free to do anything you want, as you want when you want.”

“Thanks…”

Merlin looked around again, trying to imagine what the next weeks will be like.

“I’m going to fetch the supper from the kitchen,” Percival said, “Do you want something special?”

“Do you think they made cranberry pie already?”

“I’ll ask.”

Percival left then. It was a way for him to leave Merlin alone for a moment. He thought it would be easier for him to get accustomed to the situation if they weren’t together all the time yet.

***

In the end, Merlin and Percival had shared their supper in a friendly mood. They talked about the last training of the Knights on the same morning, about the last gossips of the castle.

Though, the mood had become tense again once it had been time to go to bed.

Percival’s bed was large…so was the knight, and Merlin knew it meant they couldn’t really fit in there without touching. It was a strange intimacy for him.

He had shared his bed before. With Will as a child and later as a teenager when they both explored their changing bodies and attractions. With Arthur, during missions, but always without really touching each other. With Gwaine once or twice after a too long night in the tavern. This was different. They were meant to touch. If not tonight, soon enough if they wanted to stay warm during the night.

If he was honest with himself, the idea was slightly arousing for Merlin. Percival was fit and Merlin hadn’t felt another man’s skin on his for a long time.

And that was the problem. Merlin wasn’t sure how his body will react to that touch…

“What side do you prefer?”

Percival’s question startled Merlin. The knight had gone behind the wood screen to change into his night clothes and Merlin hadn’t heard him come back.

“I…I don’t know.”

“Take the left. It’s closer to the fire, it will keep you warmer.”

Merlin was surprised by how considerate Percival was. He still felt like an intruder here but Percival was doing his best to make him feel welcome.

Percival went to the bed as Merlin went to put his night clothes, too.

When he came back, Percival had indeed taken the right side, leaving as much space as possible for Merlin.

Merlin took out the last candle and lay next to the knight.

“Goodnight Merlin.”

“Goodnight, Percy.”

***

Merlin woke up feeling comfortable, warm and well rested. It wasn’t like that every day. If he managed to sleep after the crack of dawn, Gaius always came to shook him until he awoke.

This was wonderful. Merlin took a deep breath and enjoyed this marvellous feeling.

Until the mattress started to move. Merlin grumbled and hit the mattress to stop it from moving.

“Ouch!” the mattress complained.

Merlin hit it again. And then a hand grabbed him.

“Aaaaaaaaaah!”

“Merlin! Stop yelling! It’s too early,” the mattress said.

Merlin who had moved to sit on the bed realised he had slept on Percival’s torso and blushed immediately.

“Percy?” Merlin flailed in the bed, getting stuck in the covers and furs.

“Merlin, calm down. It’s still early. Come back here and let me enjoy some more sleep.”

“Oh… Okay.”

Merlin went still and slowly lay next to Percy but the knight took him back against him.

“You’re warm,” he explained before closing his eyes again.

***

Merlin woke up again later alone in bed. Percival was washing his face.

“It hasn’t snowed yet so we are going to help barricade the last houses in town,” Percy explained when Merlin came out of bed.

“I’ve let you some breakfast,” the knight continued, looking at the plates on the table.

“Thanks… I think I’ll go see if Gaius need any help to make some cold remedies reserves… If you’re okay with that?” Merlin added, still a little bit unsure about his role.

“Merlin, like I said tomorrow, I’m not your master, you don’t need to ask me for the permission to do anything…” Percival said, coming next to Merlin. “And if I haven’t been clear enough yesterday, you don’t even need to stay here all winter if you don’t want to…”

“I..It’s not that… I…I need to get used to this situation.”

“I can understand that. So, we’ll see each other tonight?”

Merlin smiled and nodded.

“Just don’t come back to late. The cold can invade the castle quickly when the sun has set down.”

The way Percival seemed to worry about his well-being made Merlin smile again.

“I’ll come back before sunset, I promise.”

“Have a nice day, then!”

Percival waved and left the room.

***

When Percival woke up, he immediately realised Merlin wasn’t in the bed next to him. It was strange how, in just a week, he had gotten accustomed to the man’s presence by his side. He sat in the bed and looked around, spotting Merlin leaning on the windowsill.

“Merlin?” he asked, his voice still raw with sleep.

Merlin turned towards Percival. His smile was blinding.

“It’s snowing!” he said enthusiastically.

Percival smiled, too and came out of bed. He took a fur with him and joined Merlin.

In fact, it was snowing and Camelot was slowly covered by a thick white blanket.

Percival learned to see it better and put the fur against Merlin’s shoulder. Impulsively, he put his arms around Merlin’s waist, too. He felt Merlin tense in his arms and knew he had made a mistake. He wanted to release him but Merlin put his hands on his and made him stay where he was.

They stayed like that, silently enjoyed their proximity and the wonderful view until Merlin’s stomach growled.

“Are you hungry?”

“I don’t think I can lie when my body is betraying me,” Merlin joked.

***

In the end, it took them nearly the whole winter to realise what it meant was that they enjoyed being in each other arms so much. The snow had started melting when, on the evening, as they were cuddled together in front of the fire, Merlin kissed Percival. Percival kissed back and it felt so right they didn’t stop until the sun was rising.

The next days were spent between kissing and cuddling but neither of them went further than that. Merlin was afraid, still unsure of his feelings. He had never felt something like that. He had had some crushes… On Will, on Arthur of course, on Gwaine… But never had he kissed a man, never been touched. Everything with Percival was new, exciting and frightening at the same time.

Percival, on his side, wanted to keep his promise. He hadn’t taken Merlin as a winter companion to end having sex with him. He had always had feelings for Merlin. A special tenderness, something unique. Though, these weeks spent together had deepened these feelings. Now, he had to wait. When the winter would be behind us, he’d go to Merlin and he’d ask him to share his bed again, not only for warmth this time.


End file.
